Lunch With Gil
by iloveromance
Summary: Frasier and Gil decide to try out a new Seattle restaurant.


Frasier was putting the finishing touches on a 'speech' for a topic to discuss on his radio show when he heard the door to the studio open. Without looking up, he greeted his visitor.

"Good morning Roz. You're here early. And since you are, would you mind listening to this? I-."

"I'd love to, Frasier, but I have a proposition for you."

Startled by the unexpected male voice, Frasier looked up. "Oh… Gil. I'm sorry. I thought you were Roz."

Gil's eyebrows rose. "Well, that's certainly someone I've never been mistaken for."

"Sorry, Gil. I just wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing here so early anyway? Your show doesn't start for another-." Frasier looked at his watch. "-four and a half hours!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gil replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Touché." Frasier shot back. "Well, it was hard to concentrate on my work at home, what with Eddie barking non-stop at some ridiculous bird who has made himself at home on my balcony. And then Dad with his constant complaining about the Seahawks game and-."

"The Seahawks?" Gil exclaimed. "Good lord, that game was three days ago! And they only lost by one point!"

"Gil, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have pegged you as a football fan."

Gil held up his hand and grinned sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."

"So you're really-."

"Oh yes. Deb and I are quite fond of Seattle's professional football team."

Frasier shook his head in disbelief. This was certainly a surprise. He made a mental note to discuss Gil's sudden infatuation with Seattle's football team at a later date.

But suddenly he was curious about why Gil had come to work so uncharacteristically early.

"So Gil, about this proposition…"

"Oh yes! Dear me, I almost forgot! Frasier, I have a proposition."

"And I'm listening." Frasier quipped.

"There's a new restaurant opening today on the next block."

"Oh yes, The Debonair. I read about that in the paper this morning."

"Well, I've been given the task of reviewing it, but I'd like some company. How would you like to join me for lunch?"

Frasier couldn't help but smile. He considered Gil to be a friend, but he never expected to be asked out to lunch."

"I'd love to. Thank you, Gil."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I trust your judgement, Frasier and you have unimpeachable taste. That being said, I thought you would add a refreshing view to my review of this restaurant."

"Well, that's very flattering. I'd be happy to help you, but I insist that you let me pay."

"I wouldn't dream of it! And besides, the radio station is picking up the check. It is business after all."

"Well, in that case, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **~Later~**

They sat across from each other, each of them pondering the menu. Frasier had already decided on his meal, but he scanned it quickly, in case he found something better. Gil, however, seemed to be having a hard time making a decision. Frasier tried not to let it show, but Gil's frustrated expression was quite amusing to say the least.

"Is something wrong, Gil?"

Gil looked up from the menu and scoffed. "This is appalling!"

"What's appalling?"

"This menu! It says that the pasta dish is, and I quote, impeccable, but I say that's absurd! Every word on this menu is nothing but lies! And lies have no place in a restaurant of this caliber!"

Frasier shook his head. "I agree. Did you want to leave?"

"Absolutely not! I came here to do a job and I intend to do it!"

"Well, perhaps you should mention their opinion that their pasta dishes are impeccable on the next segment of Restaurant Beat."

"I most certainly will!" Gill announced.

The waiter arrived to take their order. "Good afternoon. What can I get you?"

Frasier pondered the menu again. "The filet mingnon looks good."

The waiter smiled. "Very well, sir. The filet mingnon it is. And you, sir?"

Gil looked at the menu and grinned sheepishly. "I'll have the pasta dish."

"I'll be back shortly."

When the waiter was gone, Frasier looked at his friend in disbelief. "The pasta dish, Gil? Really? After that whole routine?"

Gil merely shrugged. "What can I say? I like to live on the edge."

Their food arrived a short time later and they ate in silence. That is until Frasier noticed the smile on Gil's face.

"So... How is it?" He asked, referring to Gil's meal.

Gil took a bite and sighed. "Impeccable."

 **~Several Hours later~**

Frasier hung up the phone from his last caller of the day and sighed with relief. "Well, that was certainly an interesting show."

"To say the least!" Roz replied. "I'm just glad it's over."

"So am I. Say, isn't Gil usually here by now? His show is going to start in fifteen minutes. I bet he was thrown off by Kenny's decision to switch his show with Bulldog's time slot, huh?"

"Actually-Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Roz began.

"Tell me what?"

"Gil won't be in today."

"Won't be in? But I just saw him earlier this afternoon. Did he say why?"

"Something about the pasta dish not being as impeccable as he thought."

Frasier chuckled and picked up his briefcase. This was certainly a story to tell Niles.

 _THE END_


End file.
